wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiba
'''Kiba (Fang) '''is the main protagonist, an Arctic wolf destined to find the Lunar Flower and open the way to Paradise. Kiba primarily acts on his instincts, which sometimes leads him to act rashly. Full of wolf pride, Kiba initially expresses disgust at wolves who use human disguises, but eventually realizes that it is necessary to survive. Kiba first meets Hige and seems to have a sort of friendly bond with him in the beginning. Kiba is the assumed leader of the group, being the original seeker of Paradise. When he was young, his pack and family burned in a dangerous forest fire cause by Jagura. He was then raised by a Native American shaman who told him that he had a purpose of finding Paradise, that the Lunar Flowers had sheltered him from the flames becuase they knew he would find Paradise. The shaman told him that he would have a great journey ahead of him, and that journey was to find Paradise. Kiba begins his quest for Paradise in the hope that he will find "a future". It is revealed later in the series that he is in fact the chosen one who is destined to find and open Paradise. Appearence In his human form, Kiba is about medium height; about 180 cm(5'11 ft) and weighs around 63.5 kg(139 lb), resembling a human of around seventeen years old. He has shaggy, shoulder length brown hair and dark green eyes . His clothing consists of a white shirt, long blue denim pants, black and white sneakers and a green-black jacket with the sleeves rolled up. He usually is seen with his hands in the pockets of this jacket. In his wolf/true form, Kiba is a large Arctic wolf with pure white fur and yellow eyes. Unlike the rest of the wolves in his pack, he is the only one not to retain a feature from his human form; e.g. Toboe still wears the three braclets on his right arm/paw. Personality At first glance, Kiba seems to be an aloof, distant individual who always keeps his cool. He takes great pride in being a wolf and dislikes humans for the mass hunting and killing of wolves, which is why he feels irked when wolves use their human diguises, feeling as if the wolves do not take pride in themselves. Despite having a calm disposition, he can have somewhat of a temper and tends to be impulsive, acting mainly on his instinct. Kiba thinks with his heart rather than his head, which can put him into life-threatening danger. His distrustfulness in early episodes and natural pride as a wolf makes him reluctant to disguise himself as a human, but that changes when he meets Hige, who tells him that his pride won't count for much when he's dead. He is also shown to be very couragous, always willing to save and protect his friends from danger, and becomes specifically attatched to Cheza, whom he remains utterly devoted to, from the time they meet until the end of the series, often risking his life to take her back from the nobles and other 'captors' to protect her. Kiba's feelings for Cheza are possibly hinted to be romantic in nature, however the story does not clearly state the relationship they are in. After Earth's regeneration, Kiba is seen in a city in his human form. His voice actor, Mamoru Miyano, felt like Kiba was a "wolf of few words" and that his quiet nature made it hard to know what he might be thinking. Trivia Kiba was attacked by a Giant Walrus Category:Main Characters Category:Males